


raindrops and kisses

by dobihaks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dorms, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobihaks/pseuds/dobihaks
Summary: And at that moment, when Haknyeon's face was only an inch away from his, he let go of any sort of control he had over his body and surged forward, bringing their lips together.In front of the members.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	raindrops and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> first work here pls give some love <33

The rain was pouring heavily outside and Sunwoo was bored as hell.

Apparently, the scheduled shoot for their new music video today had been cancelled due to the storm, and now they were left stranded inside their dorm with nothing really 'exciting' to do. Some members were sleeping (particularly Sangyeon, Jacob, Hyunjae and Juyeon) but most, including Sunwoo, were gathered in the living room, staring at the window as they waited for the rain to stop. It didn't seem like it though since an hour had already passed and the sky was still covered in dark gray clouds.

"I had a lot of plans today!" Eric, who was lying across the floor on his stomach, grumbled loudly. "And the weather just have to ruin it."

"You call eating all day _plans_?" Chanhee snorted. "Ju Haknyeon is that you?"

Sunwoo's ears perked up at that and he expected Haknyeon to join the conversation with his annoying loud voice, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Sunwoo figured he's probably at the kitchen stuffing his mouth as usual. It's not like he cares though. He was just curious. Why would he even care about whatever Haknyeon's doing? He doesn't care. At all. He shook his head and pushed these thoughts aside.

Younghoon chuckled, though only softly, too relaxed to even open his eyes. He was sitting between Chanhee's legs, his head on top of the boy's lap. Chanhee was playing with his hair and Younghoon occasionally makes some purring noises like a cat.

"So what if I will eat all day? I still want to go outside. Besides, we all know you and Younghoon hyung will just be busy smooching each other if we remain locked up here," Eric retorted, sitting up with a grin plastered across his lips.

That made Chanhee blush. Younghoon just chuckled again while the rest of them cooed in unison. It has been three months since the two announced their relationship (although it was pretty obvious way before they did) and while they looked cute together, seeing them suck each other's faces when they get the chance was still inherently very disgusting.

"You're just jealous you have no boyfriend," Changmin chimed in, emerging from the kitchen with a bowl in his right hand. "Strawberries anyone?" he sat beside Kevin on the couch (but far away from Younghoon and Chanhee who was now whispering something in each other's ears), placing the bowl down the table in front of them.

"Says you," Eric said. "You're still single. You're like me, but ugli- _ow!_ " Whatever Eric was trying to say was cut off abruptly with a pillow being thrown into his face. Everyone laughed except Changmin, who was still trying hard to keep a straight face after what he just did.

Sunwoo smiled at the sight in front of him. At least the usual bickering in their dorm was keeping him entertained, but an idea popped up in his mind.

"Hey, let's play a game!" He enthusiastically announced just as Haknyeon walked in, scratching his eyes. He looked like he just woke up, his brown hair sticking all over the place. His loose yellow shirt hung awkwardly on his frame, the circular neckline draping down too much exposing his collar bones. Sunwoo found it really adorable and soft, and it was already too late before he could stop a blush to form across his cheeks.

"What game?" Someone asked, but he wasn't entirely sure who did because _god_ Haknyeon's appearance was too distracting. What has gotten into him? He had already seen Haknyeon looking like that countless of times before but it never had this kind of effect on him. He must be going crazy.

"Uhh..." He paused, composing himself. _Get a hold of yourself Kim Sunwoo!_ "How about truth or dare?" he decided. It wasn't really the most exciting game and he could've chosen something more loud and chaotic like mafia, but he was in the mood for some tea and gossip.

Surprisingly everyone agreed (Eric was the only one who complained, whining about how "That game is too old!" but soon, he too obliged knowing full well that it's either he joins or he dies out of boredom.)

Soon, they were sitting around in a small circle almost filling up the entire living room. They even had to push the couch and table into the corner so they could fit. Their positions were like this, going clockwise: Sunwoo, Kevin, Chanhee, Younghoon, Haknyeon, Eric and Changmin. Of course, Chanhee and Younghoon chose to sit beside each other for obvious reasons, but the rest of them just sat wherever they want to.

Sunwoo was almost disappointed that Haknyeon didn't sit beside him. Almost.

"So how do we do this?" Changmin asked.

"Spin the bottle." Sunwoo grinned, pulling out a plastic bottle he picked up earlier from behind him. He set it down the middle of the circle they formed, then carefully spinned it. It moved for about four seconds before completely stopping, the mouth of the bottle pointing towards Kevin. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"Who's going to ask him though?" Changmin asked again, confusion still evident on his face. Lucky for him, Sunwoo had already thought about this (he's not called the game master for no reason). "I will, then after this turn the one who previously lost will." The others nodded in a silent agreement.

"There goes our game master." Haknyeon gave him a wide smile and it made Sunwoo feel some sort of things inside him like butterflies going crazy and his heart doing cartwheels, but he just smiled back and cleared his throat.

"Okay Kevin-hyung, truth or dare?"

"Hmm..." he scratched his chin with his right hand, obviously considering the choices seriously like his life was at stake. Sunwoo couldn't blame him though, when it comes to games like this, everyone tries really hard to either make a member reveal a dark secret, or do something incredibly embarassing they would make you want to disappear off the face of earth. "Truth I guess? You all know my secrets already. I've got nothing to hide," Kevin answered a little too confidently, which turned out to be a mistake once Sunwoo finally spoke.

"What's going on between you and Jacob-hyung?"

The members made a mix of 'ooh' and 'woah' sounds. Everyone was probably as curious as Sunwoo was. The truth was, he already had his suspicions that there was something going on between the two, implied by the constant meaningful looks and winks they give each other, but he never made any accusations because who knows, maybe it's just their way of communicating, however unconventional it may be.

The beet red face of Kevin already gave out the clear answer before he could even reply.

"I knew it!" Eric exclaimed with comical wide eyes. "You two are so bad at hiding secrets."

"I didn't even answer yet!" Kevin tried to protest but his voice cracked, sending everyone into another wave of hysterical laughter. "I hate you all."

"Just answer it Kevin. Jacob's not here, we won't snitch you out." Younghoon winked but the mischievous smile he had said otherwise.

"Fine! We're..." he paused as he looked around cautiously. "We're dating okay and you should _never_ fucking tell Jacob I told you."

Sunwoo almost felt bad for prying, but it wasn't like no one knew. If you would ask anyone in the group who they think were secretly dating (note the word secretly, Younghoon and Chanhee are out of the question since they seem to love showing the whole world how much they love each other with no filter), most of them would probably answer Jacob and Kevin. The two were much closer with each other unlike with the other members and they spend a lot of times together whether privately or publicly. It was only a matter of time before their secret gets revealed, and it just so hapened that Sunwoo was feeling extra curious and shady that day. Not being a total asshole, Sunwoo mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Kevin when they made eye contact, and the latter just nodded and waved him away with an 'it's okay.'

"We won't, only if you agree to be a _l_ _ittle_ bit cleaner with your stuff," Changmin piped up, emphasizing on the word 'little' in a sarcastic tone. "And please be a little quieter at night?"

"Kevin-hyung is messy and loud? What? I thought he's like, one of the cleanest members in this group," Eric asked, confusion evident in his face.

"He is until he gets comfortable in his bed. Try rooming with him once and you'll see the Hyunjae inside of him." 

A cough echoed from Hyunjae and Haknyeon's room.

"I'll try." Kevin shrugged. Changmin sent him a glare. "Fine I will, but you have to keep your promise as well okay? I may be ready enough to tell all of you but Jacob isn't. I know we all promised to never keep any secrets especially these kinds of things, but we just need a little more time." Kevin smiled but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. It vanished as quickly as it came but Sunwoo was able to catch it.

"Of course we understand hyung. We all swear we won't tell him anything." Sunwoo sympathetically assured him, now feeling more sorry than he was before. Kevin smiled at him again but this time it looked genuine.

"Hey don't be so gloomy, it already is outside and we don't want any of that here! Next question please," Chanhee announced with a clap, and just like that everyone sat up straight again, their eyes focused intensely at the bottle. It was Kevin's turn to spin it so he did.

The game continued for a couple more turns. The room was already a mess due to the results of everyone's choices ("Changmin truth or dare?" Chanhee asked, his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"Duh, I refuse to spill any secret. Of course dare," Changmin huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay then. I dare you to defeat Eric in a wrestling match."

"Pfft, easy." Changmin stood up, jumped on top of Eric, tossed and turned all over the room trying to pin the younger under him for five seconds, causing a huge mess around them. Spoiler alert: Changmin lost. Eric's arms were something that shouldn't be underestimated) and Sunwoo's stomach was already hurting due to too much laughter.

The bottle also pointed at him once too, and of course he picked dare since he obviously picked this game to gather sauce and not to spill, so as a consequence he had to drink a full teaspoon of hot sauce with no water via Younghoon's dare. He managed to succeed but he was already crying because damn it that hot sauce was spicy as hell.

Eventually the bottle landed on Haknyeon, who somehow managed to not get picked even once the whole time.

"Haknyeonnie!" Kevin laughed, being the one that previously lost. "Now I'm getting fired up." He clapped his hands and Sunwoo swears he saw the boy give him a wink.

Sunwoo began to have a bad feeling about this.

"Haknyeonnie, truth or dare?" Kevin asked as he slapped the bottle on his own thighs a little too enthusiastically.

It just occurred to Sunwoo that Haknyeon had never uttered a single word since the game started. Which was probably the reason why when he finally did speak, he felt the stomach in his butterflies go berserk.

"Dare," Haknyeon briefly replied with his groggy, just-woke-up voice that Sunwoo found really sexy and it made him feel kind of giddy. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Okay then! I dare you..." Kevin trailed off, slowly turning around at Sunwoo with a glint in his eyes. "To do aegyo in front of Sunwoo."

Now there were a lot of problems with that dare primarily for Sunwoo, but the main ones were A) everyone knew that he hated aegyo, whether it was him doing it or other people specially if it's literally in front of him, more so directed at him (he almost threw hands on Chanhee for doing that once but thankfully they were guesting in a variety show with cameras around so he had managed to control himself) and B) he was developing some weird feelings for Haknyeon that he couldn't quite put his finger on, though he felt like the answer was in front of him, at the tip of his tongue, and he was just stupid enough to not know what it is.

"What? Why me?" he complained. "Why not Chanhee-hyung? Or Younghoon-hyung?"

"Why not you?" Kevin shot back, clearly not deterred even the slightest bit.

"Well---" he began but couldn't think of anything so he just shut up and crossed his arms in front of him. "Fine! Just do it already."

Haknyeon stood up from the floor with a sigh, approaching Sunwoo too quickly than what Sunwoo liked but whatever, at least this would be over soon. Once in front of him, he kneeled down and did exactly what Sunwoo feared that he would do.

He puffed his cheeks out, poked it with both of his pointer fingers making it look like pressed soft buns, and began making cute noises.

Oh god.

His mouth began to open not because of disgust this time, but because that was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen his entire life, which was again for the nth time, an odd thing to think of because Haknyeon always makes that face whenever his mouth is full of food yet Sunwoo never paid it any attention, much less croon at it before, until now.

Sunwoo thought that was the worse but turns out, Haknyeon was just starting. He then slowly began to move his face closer to his while still making cuter sounds, his mouth now pulled into a pout.

Sunwoo could hear everyone around then cheering gleefully, clearly enjoying the sight in front of them, but they all turned into muffled background noises as Haknyeon got closer and closer and as his lips turned bigger and bigger. Sunwoo could clearly see how puffy his cheeks looked and how his eyes were tightly closed in slight crescent moons, but he couldn't pry his eyes off Haknyeon's lips. Sunwoo's heart was now drumming loudly in his chest, his mimd all blurry. All he could think of was how soft those lips look, how plump and red they were and how kissable they seem. Slowly, along with the loud sound of raindrops pattering heavily on the dorm's roof, the realization dawned upon him.

He liked Haknyeon and he would very much want to kiss him right now.

And at that moment, when Haknyeon's face was only an inch away from his, he let go of any sort of control he had over his body and surged forward, bringing their lips together.

In front of the members.

At first it seemed like the world had completely stopped moving, like they were suddenly inside a big bubble and everything oustide were frozen in time. Sunwoo's only thought was Haknyeon's lips and nothing else. His mind just completely shut down. He closed his eyes for a while. Haknyeon's lips were warm and a little bit chapped but it didn't matter because it was enough to send shivers across his spine, the sensation bringing electricity all over his body. The kiss was nothing sensual, just a single kiss, both of them not making any move. Sunwoo opened his eyes to see Haknyeon with his eyes closed, a shade of red tinted over his cheeks, and he couldn't help but wonder: was Haknyeon feeling the same way?

However as much as he wanted it to last, heck he wanted to remain that way forever, just his and Haknyeon's lips glued together like two puzzle pieces finally forming a beautiful picture, eventually the bubble they were in popped and the world continued to spin again. It was Haknyeon who pulled away first. Something pricked inside his chest.

"What in the world..." Someone around them whispered, probably Changmin but Sunwoo paid him no attention becsuse suddenly the realization of what he just did dropped down on him.

He just kissed Haknyeon. He just fucking kissed Haknyeon in front of the members.

"Shit! I---" he muttered, but he couldn't say anything. Haknyeon just sat there in front of him, mouth slightly open. His eyes were wide and they were looking at him expectantly, like they were demanding for some explanation. Sunwoo gulped, smiled, then jumped up and quickly ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. He heard a couple of the members call out his name but he didn't care. He was embarrassed, flabbergasted even. He wasn't sure what crossed his mind to pull that stunt. Not only did he just make a fool of himself in front of almost everyone, he also just outed his newly found feelings to Haknyeon even if he wasn't sure the boy feels the same way.

Slowly sliding down to the floor with the door pressing coldly against his back, he pounded on his head for being so dumb and bold.

He felt hot tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was having all sorts of feelings ranging from ebarassment to confusion to disappointment and they were too much it felt like he was on the verge of breaking down.

A knock on the door made him jump up in surprise. He almost asked who it is but he wanted to be alone right now. He needed some time to think. What he didn't expect though was the voice that would come from the other side next.

"Sunwoo. I want to talk to you."

Haknyeon's honey-like voice was like music to his ears, but something about it seemed different. It had some sort of pain and vulnerability behind it that he couldn't quite find where was coming from.

"Please, Sunwoo."

He exhaled a deep sigh. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face the boy yet, but he couldn't just push him away so harshly either. Whatever Haknyeon wanted to talk about seemed important, so with hesitation still coursing through his body, he stood up shakily and slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door.

A pair of mesmerizing, star filled eyes greeted him. Haknyeon stood there in front of him, hands in the pockets of his dark gray sweatpants, a small smile tugging on his lips. "May I come in?" he asked in a whisper.

Sunwoo wanted to say no, to tell the other to just leave him alone, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Just thinking of disappointing the other even for a little bit was unbearable for him, so he let him enter even when he knew what was coming.

Hakmyeon was going to reject him right then and there. He was sure of it. Haknyeon didn't even kiss back, hell it didn't even look like he liked it.

The older sat on the bed, patting the space beside him to motion Sunwoo to do the same. Reluctantly, he walked forward and sat, the other's presence intimidating.

"What is it?" he mannaged to croak out as he stared at the floor, his hands clasping each other as he tried to control his nervousness.

"Look, I'm not really good at beating around the bush so I'm going to ask you straight to the point." Haknyeon paused. "Did you mean it? The kiss I mean?"

There was it. Haknyeon's going to ask him if he meant the kiss, if he liked him, before telling him that it wasn't mutual and that he just sees him a friend. He had watched far too many dramas to know how this would end, and he knew better than to expect some sort of happy ending.

He thought to himself. He asked himself the same question. Did he mean it? Seeing Haknyeon's lips up close surely played a huge part on it, but the realization of the growing crush he was developing was probably the reason why he even had the thought of doing it.

He never liked Haknyeon before, at least not this way. Sure, the members shipped them a lot, even the fans shipped them a lot too, but it didn't have any effect on him, and he was sure that it was the same for Haknyeon too. Everything they've done in front of the camera such as hugging and being touchy to each other were either just pure fan service or completely platonic, and he knew that all too well. They were just best friends, nothing romantic going on, so why the sudden change of feelings? What had happened today that made him realize 'oh crap I like this dude I can kiss him in front of everyone'? He didn't know.

So, he looked up and shook his head. Haknyeon froze, but Sunwoo spoke before he could get any reaction. "To be honest, I don't know."

It sounded like he was trying to run away from confronting his feelings, but it was the truth. He really didn't know. Was it possible to develop feelings for someone you know for a long time out of the blue? He was no love expert but he knew that these sorts of things require a long time and process to fully develop. He couldn't just say that he literally just developed a crush to Haknyeon about a few minutes ago right?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Haknyeon asked him in a whisper, his voice strained and forced. Sunwoo bit the inside of his cheeks. He could feel his chest tighten.

"I just... don't know. Literally."

"Sunwoo, you can't just kiss me like that and say that you don't know if you meant it or not!" Sunwoo flinched at Haknyeon's sudden outburst. Haknyeon stood up with tears in his eyes, and Sunwoo felt his heart break.

"Haknyeonnie---" he tried to say but it came out in a broken whisper.

"Don't call me that." Haknyeon snapped, a mix of hurt and anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't talk to me again." he sharply hissed before walking to the door and slamming it shut behind him, leaving a confused Sunwoo alone in the room.

/\/\/\/\/\

If there was one thing that Sunwoo was good at, it's being rebellious and not following any set of rules or instructions. It was hardwired in his brain, to not let anyone dictate what he should or should not do, but when Haknyeon told him that they shouldn't be on speaking terms anymore, he could do nothing but to oblige.

Of course, it hurt, more importantly difficult to do when they were literally living together under a single roof, but somehow it was happening. A few days had already already since then, and Haknyeon had been treating him like soneone invisible everytime. He never spoke to Sunwoo anymore, much less spare him a glance. It was like he just vanished out of thin air, and he would've believed that too if not for the fact that in order to ignore someone, you have to acknowledge their presence first.

Thankfully the members haven't brought up the whole kissing thing again, like they all just collectively agreed that it never happened, nor did they question why there was always a heavy tension whenever Sunwoo and Haknyeon were together.

Like yesterday for example. It was the last day of shoot, and everything was going smoothly when the director suddenly announced that they had to re-shoot one scene again. Everyone was tired already so they didn't question why, including Sunwoo, so when the director said that it was a scene of him and Haknyeon together, he completely short circuited. It shouldn't have been a problem a week ago when everything was still fine, but now it wasn't. It was definitely a problem. Sunwoo always had a motto of 'professionalism even when the world is ending' but he threw it out the window without hesitation, as he faked a stomach cramp and fled out of the building. It wasn't his proudest moment but he had to do what he needed to do.

So yeah, it felt like hell. It was frustrating to no end, how everything just went downhill after just a single kiss. And it was even more frustrating when he doesn't even know why Haknyeon reacted the way he did. As far as he knew, Haknyeon wasn't homophobic, nor was he straight to be _that_ disgusted, so why? Maybe he just didn't like Sunwoo that way too, but that shouldn't be enough of an excuse to just throw away years of friendship to the trash bin.

He knew he had to talk to Haknyeon, to apologize and maybe demand an explanation along the way, but he literally couldn't.

"Hyung, what would you do if you want to talk to someone but they're literally avoiding you like you're invisible?" he asked Changmin as they get ready to sleep, though Kevin was already deep in his slumber at the other bed. He heard a shuffling on the top bunk, then a few seconds later Changmin's head popped out from the side.

"Is it Haknyeon?"

"Hyung! I'm not saying it's about me!" he whined, covering up his embarrassed face.

"Oh it's definitely Haknyeon. What happened between you two anyway? I thought you're like, best buddies or something." Changmin chuckled, his upside down smile looking like a frown from Sunwoo's perspective.

"Nothing." he tried to lie, but Changmin's determined eyes were still fixed on him, his eyebrows raised. "Fine. We had some...misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding like you accidentally told him that milk comes first before cereal or misunderstanding like you did something horrible that hurt his feelings?"

"Okay first of all, milk does comes first before cereal, and second of all, probably the latter."

Changmin gasped loudly and Sunwoo was afraid the older would fall from the way he suddenly lowered himself more and now he was hanging upside down up-to his neck. "What a disgrace! How can you eat cereal that is not soggy and soaked with milk? I thought you're better than this Kim Sunwoo!"

"Don't be so dramatic hyung, I'm literally in the middle of a crisis here." he rolled his eyes, unamused by the other's antics. "And can you please come down? As much as I want to see you suffer, I'd rather not wake up Kevin-hyung. He's scary when he's angry."

Changmin blinked at him, then his head disappeared briefly only to return with his full body now in view as he slowly got down. He was wearing his favorite We Bare Bears hoodie that he always claims to be heavensent and was made by god himself. Sunwoo snorted, earning a glare from the other.

"What? I know you love this too." Sunwoo absolutely did not. Well maybe a little, but he wouldn't tell Changmin that. "Move your ass, I want to cuddle you."

Sunwoo wanted to refuse, say that he was not in the mood for cuddles, but Changmin already threw himself over him so it wasn't like he could do anything anymore. Changmin snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, snuggling up with him. "So, tell me what happened."

"I can just tell you without you hugging me to death you know." he tried to break free but Changmin was strong despite his lanky appearance. The boy had tons of muscles hiding under his body.

"We _can_ do that but I know you'll cry soon so better to be prepared than sorry."

"It's safe, not prepared, and I won't cry I'm not a crybaby."

"Whatever." and just like that, he was already rambling on about what happened.

Turns out, Changmin was right (he wasn't usually like this though, he was just really upset and overwhelmed with emotions. Kim Sunwoo? A crybaby? Aside from that one time when the members pranked him during his birthday, he never cried openly to anyone. Well maybe a few times more than that, but the _point_ is he wasn't a total crybaby). He was just getting into the part where Haknyeon told him to never talk to him again and he was already ugly crying while Changmin just gently ruffles his hair and holds him tighter.

"I just don't know why he did that! It's so frustrating because I don't even know what I did wrong besides kissing him out of the blue you know?" he mumbled in between sobs. "What if he's disgusted with me? What if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Okay now you're just picking up random straws. I don't think Haknyeon is that petty." Changmin looked up, his chin resting on Sunwoo's chest.

"Isn't he?"

"No he isn't! You should know that better than me too. Tell me, did Haknyeon ever get angry at you whenever you stole his foods, which in the amazing world of Haknyeon, is equivalent to destroying everything that he loves?" Sunwoo paused at that, then shook his head.

"See? I know that it's not even of the same degree but I know that you get my point. Haknyeon is a nice kid, he will never let something like that ruin your friendship."

"I think you forgot the part where he literally told me that I should stop talking to him from now on."

Changmin let out an exasperated sigh before sitting up and looking at him wtih a deadpanned expression. "Look, do you want me to be straightforward, no more sugarcoating or do you want me to be all fake to protect your feelings?"

Sunwoo swallowed nervously. "Well obviously the fake---"

"From what you told me, I think he's just hurt, Sunwoo. I don't think he's angry or disgusted trust me," Changmin interrupted him, obviously not having his shit anynore. "Now answer me, and I want you to be completely honest okay?"

"Why would I be completely---"

" _Okay?_ "

"Yes hyung."

"Do you like him? Did you mean the kiss?" Changmin had _the_ look in his face. It wasn't something describable through words alone, but it was scary. It was the kind of look he has when he dances onstage, the fiery passion overflowing from just his eyes alone. You know that when you see that look, Changmin was dead serious, and it was no time for jokes. The older's duality never fails to amaze him.

"That's the thing hyung..." he trailed off, carefully considering the words he should use. "I only realized I like him the very same day that whole thing happened, and I didn't think it was valid if I told him."

Now, have you ever had that moment when all of a sudden, every sound in the world, even the softest, less audible ones, suddenly became silent and all you can hear is just your own breathing and a ringing in your ears? If your answer is yes, that is exactly what was happening as Changmin stared at him with an unreadable expression.

A few seconds passed, then a whole minute, and Sunwoo was getting extremely uncomfortable. Changmin was still staring at him and he was afraid the other just had a stroke and was now paralyzed, but his eyes were following Sunwoo everytime he moved around.

Then all of a sudden, Changmin hit him on the side of his head. "Ow what the hell was that for?" he cried as he clasped his left head.

"You're a dumbass. You're a big, unbelievable dumbass."

"What the fuck did I do?" he was still rubbing his head, annoyed but on top of that, confused. "You're so aggressive."

"Well, it's not my fault that your stupidity is so extreme it annoyed me so much! Sunwoo, are you for real right now or are you just joking?"

"I'm serious hyung! That is really what I feel and I _do_ know that I'm stupid so stop rubbing it to my face."

Changmin let out a sigh again (seriously, he should probably stop this guy from sighing or else he would run out of breath) then smiled at him sympathetically.

"Sunwoo, my sweet little bubblegum, maybe you should stop worrying about the validity of your feelings? It doesn't matter if it just happened out of nowhere, as long as it's there, it is valid. Feelings don't have to have a reason you know? You can like someone just because. And as far as I know, you are not the type to toy with people's feelings, so stop beating yourself too much okay? " Changmin hummed while pinching his cheeks. Sunwoo immediately swatted the other's hands away.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, the gears on his brain turning as he processed whatever Changmin just said, then he smiled, because he realized that Changmin was right.

"Yuck, you should never call me that again or I will break your fingers and feed them to Bori," he whined, though he was feeling all warm inside. Changmin's words hit him like a firetruck and now he was feeling lighter, as if the world had just been lifted up from his shoulders. Of course his feelings were valid. He was too worried that he didn't have the right to tell Haknyeon he liked him when hadn't even undergone the whole process of being attracted and falling in love yet, but it never crossed his mind that maybe, the process was just starting. "But thank you hyung. Really, I feel better now."

"Just like the saying, say my name and I shall be there. Get some rest now okay? And don't ever think that I will let the whole cereal thing pass, we're not over that yet." Changmin gave him a warning look befofe ruffling his hair for the second time and standing up to sleep on his own bed.

Sunwoo made a satisfied sigh, then began to crawl under his covers when Changmin came back. "Oh and Sunwoo?"

"Hm?" he looked up.

"Try to make up with Haknyeonnie okay? It may not seem like it but believe me, he's suffering as much as you do."

/\/\/\/\/\

It was two days later when Sunwoo finally found a chance to talk to Haknyeon again. It was the day before the comeback, so naturally everyone was stressed and nervous. Usually at times like this Sunwoo would just hang out with Eric or do something else to distract himself, but this time he was pacing back and forth in front of Haknyeon and Hyunjae's room.

Thankfully Hyunjae was outside, so Haknyeon was probably the only one inside that room. The only problem was, he wasn't sure if this was the right timing to do it, because he knew that Haknyeon was probably stressed out a lot too just like everyone else. However, it was almost two weeks since they stopped talking, and he was already past the point of impatience.

And so, summoning every ounce of courage and bravery inside his body, he knocked on the door. "Haknyeon?" he called out, his voice timid.

He waited for a response but no one spoke. So he knocked again, this time louder and more desperate. "Please, let's talk."

Again, silence. Anger immediately bubbled up his chest and he was about to leave since it was obvious Haknyeon didn't want to talk to him anymore even if he begged, but then he heard a click from the other side. Haknyeon was letting him in.

He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Haknyeon was lying down his bed but his back was facing Sunwoo. He was still in his blue pajamas. Sunwoo made a mental note to add this to his list of 'clothes that make Haknyeon 100x cuter'. Sunwoo closed the door then carefully made his way towards the older. "Hyung---"

"What do you want?" Haknyeon's voice was sharp and almost irritated, making him flinch.

"I just want to talk, please," he whispered but his voice broke. Wow, he hasn't even started talking and he was about to cry already.

Judging from Haknyeon's response, or the lack thereof, he took it as a sign to continue. "I'm sorry. Really. I still don't know exactly why you are upset with me but I know I did something wrong and you absolutely have all the rights to be angry at me. If—" he gulped, too afraid to address the elephant in the room. Still, he continued. "If you're upset because of the kiss then I'm sorry for doing it without warning. I kinda just lost control and I know it's rude so if you want we can just both forget what happened."

He tried to be at least a little bit hopeful, to have more trust on their established friendship, but the longer the silence loomed after he spoke, the more he started to freak out and get scared and overthink. He was basically just a ticking bomb seconds away from exploding.

Haknyeon, finally, sat up and turned around to face him. The first thing that he noticed were the dark circles under the boy's puffy eyes, as if he spent most of his nights crying instead of sleeping. "Sunwoo, are you that oblivious?"

Sunwoo stepped back. He wasn't sure what the other was implying, and he just stood there in silence.

"Did you really think I want to forget what happened?" Haknyeon added, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Of course! I know you're probably disgusted and—"

"Sunwoo! Why would I be disgusted?" Haknyeon cut him off, his voice low but stern. "I was upset because you said you didn't know if you meant it or not. I was upset because I thought you were toying with my emotions and you just made me believe that you like me too even if you don't okay?"

So Changmin was right. Haknyeon was thankfully not disgusted of him and was just confused, so it made him feel less tense and a little better. But wait-

' _Like me too?'_

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked, his heart picking up speed. He couldn't have heard him wrong right? "You thought that I don't like you _too_ , so does it mean that..."

Haknyeon's widened, and it seemed like he just accidentally let that slip out of his mouth without any intention of actually saying it. He covered his mouth with both of his hands (which looked terribly cute by the way, how his cheeks puffed out and how his big eyes literally glistened) and muffled a gasp.

"Do you like me?"

Haknyeon stared at him in disbelief for a second before lowering his hands and letting out a heavy breath. "Well duh, of course I do dumbass."

It was Sunwoo's turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe that they were so stupid. That _he_ was so stupid. All this time he's been afraid of confronting his feelings and Haknyeon himself because he thought it wasn't mutual but apparently he was wrong and he just made a fool of himself. So many things could have been avoided if he just took that small step instead of cowering in fear. He mentally face palmed and slapped himself multiple times.

"Good, because me too."

"Okay now you're just saying that to make me feel better! You told me you didn't know if you meant the kiss." Haknyeon shook his head and Sunwoo chuckled.

"I said I didn't know, I didn't say I didn't mean it. I'm sorry about that by the way. I was just confused because believe me or not, I only literally started developing feelings for you that very same day, and I thought it wasn't valid."

"What? That's your feelings! Of course it's valid." Haknyeon was now smiling and that was more than enough to make him flustered.

"I know that now but not back then, that's why I'm saying sorry. So to answer your question..." he leaned forward, not sure where the sudden boost of confidence came from, stopping only when their faces were only a few inches apart. "Yes I meant that kiss, and I'd really like to do that again."

Seeing Haknyeon's face up close to him was kind of like a deja vu, his mind flashing back to the events that lead him here in the first place. But unlike the first time, he was now sure of his feelings, sure of Haknyeon's feelings, and everything just felt right he didn't feel uneasy at all. On top of that, the members weren't watching them, so he was certain that this moment was only for them to witness.

Haknyeon smirked and Sunwoo's heart skipped a beat. "I thought you'd never ask."

And just like that, he was being pulled back by Haknyeon, making him fall on top of the bed trapping the older under him. Their lips were smashed together but neither of them were moving, so Sunwoo took the initiative. Nothing much has changed, Haknyeon's lips were still soft and a little bit chapped, it was still sweet and tasted like every juice flavor that he loves, and it was still borderline addictive. It made him feel warm and giddy and a little bit intoxicated, but this time the fear of the repercussions wasn't there and there was no hesitation either. It was just him and Haknyeon, and their hearts beating against each other.

Sunwoo deepened the kiss, biting Haknyeon's lower lip to ask for permission. Haknyeon just let out a soft groan and opened his mouth, allowing Sunwoo's tongue inside. He slowly explored the other's mouth and every time Haknyeon moaned, it felt like he was being pulled deeper and deeper into craziness, his head going fuzzy and light.

He felt Haknyeon's hands drift down his waist, and the sensation sent sparks across his skin. "Sunwoo," Haknyeon breathed against his mouth.

Sunwoo didn't stop, but now he was kissing Haknyeon's jawline, his mouth planting small pecks on the boy's soft skin. He made it to Haknyeon's neck, nibbling on it softly earning a sharp breath from the other. He felt Haknyeon's hand pull him upwards, and then he was suddenly being kissed again on the mouth. His breath hitched because Haknyeon was now the one in control, and unlike earlier, it was slower and more intimate, the neediness already dissipating. Something about it felt so good, Sunwoo felt like he was being sucked into another dimension with the way his body started to weaken. It felt good, so fucking good, and he knew he could stay that way forever.

Eventually though, they had to stop, since they were still human beings with lungs and still need to breathe. They were both breathing heavily, a blush painted across their cheeks. Sunwoo kissed Haknyeon's forehead before he lied down beside him, pulling the other into a tight hug.

"Both of us are dumbasses." he laughed, though there was no bite to it. "I can't believe we survived the past two weeks without talking to each other. I thought I was going to die!"

"Same. Don't you know how difficult it was, controlling myself not to talk to you? It felt like I was fighting with myself the whole time," Haknyeon replied with his loud voice, but to Sunwoo it was magical, poetic almost, kind of like a lullaby to his ears.

"I can't believe I never noticed that you like me. Wait, since when did you like me anyway?" It was a genuine question, since Sunwoo actualy had no idea when Haknyeon's feelings for him began.

"Ever since the beginning. It was like love at first sight for me and before you tease me I know that sounds cheesy as fuck but it's the truth," Haknyeon explained, or at least tried to, but it was very difficult to do so when Sunwoo was nuzzling his cheeks. "Hey stop that! I didn't know you're this big of a softie."

"You learn new things everyday. Don't you dare tell that I'm like this to the others though. I may like you but I still have a reputation to protect," he said in a serious voice, but the truth is he didn't really care. Being dubbed as the savage of the group was now meaningless when Haknyeon just melts all his savage-ness away.

"How about you? Did you really only start to like me after the kiss?" Haknyeon asked as he gently played with Sunwoo's hair. Instinctively, he snuggled closer, his face buried on Haknyeon's shoulders. Haknyeon smelled like lavender and a freshly brewed coffee combined, and Sunwoo never knew it was a good combination until now.

"No. I only realized it after the kiss, but I was already feeling weird before that. It was like, my mind suddenly couldn't stop thinking about you and stuff like that," he whispered.

"That's so unfair. You didn't go through the hardships of pining like I did." Haknyeon pouted. Sunwoo held himself back before he could kiss the other again.

"Well it doesn't matter now right? I'm all yours now," he sing-songed, wiggling his eyebrows. Haknyeon just rolled his eyes but the blush on his cheeks was now even redder.

"Fair enough. Hey, can I kiss you again?"

Sunwoo spoke even before Haknyeon could finish. "Do you even need my permission? You know it's yes, so kiss me."

As they kissed again, Sunwoo couldn't help but smile. It felt so surreal, how two weeks ago he never even thought about kissing Haknyeon but now, it was all that he could think off. It's crazy, how a person could suddenly catch feelings out of the blue, but he figured that he shouldn't complain anyways. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Haknyeon made him feel so safe and comfortable and complete, he couldn't ask for more.

It started to rain again and Sunwoo could hear the droplets pattering heavily on the dorm's roof, but this time he didn't care. If it meant that he could spend more time with Haknyeon like this, feeling each other's warmth and whispering sweet words onto each other's ears, Sunwoo could always use a little more rain.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i know but i hoped u at least enjoyed the fluff i crammed in there lol i wasnt really planning to make it this long fun fact the story was supposed to conclude in that bedroom scene right after the kiss but things happened,,, anyways im currently writing a minsung au so watch out for that ig
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/hakpuffs)


End file.
